Strawberry X Strawberry
by imran102
Summary: After failing to save the worlds, Ichigo goes to a parallel universe, hoping to start over. The universe he is now in is pretty much the same except for one thing….the Ichigo of that Universe is female. And oddly enough, he is rather attracted to her, and vice-versa. Ichigo X Fem!Ichigo, the crackiest of all crack pairings. Rating may change.


**Strawberry X Strawberry**

**Pairing(s): Ichigo X FemIchigo (The Crack Pairing that would end all crack pairings)**

**Summary: After failing to save the worlds, Ichigo goes to a parallel universe, hoping to start over. The universe he is now in is pretty much the same except for one thing….the Ichigo of that Universe is female. And oddly enough, he is rather attracted to her, and vice-versa.**

**AN: Well, I'm trying to make something new. I have NEVER seen a fic where Ichigo falls in love with the female version of himself. Perhaps this would spark a new age of crack pairings.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Ruins of Karakura Town, 6th June 2006, 3:05 p.m.

Ichigo looked at the devastated ruins of what used to be his hometown. He dropped to his knees, tears falling down from his cheeks. The same words repeated inside his mind.

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

"I FAILED!" He yelled with all his might. "I FU***** FAILED! I FAILED TO SAVE ANYONE! I COULDN'T SAVE YUZU! I COULDN'T SAVE KARIN! I COULDN'T SAVE KEIGO! I COULDN'T SAVE MIZUIRO! I COULDN'T SAVE TATSUKI! I COULDN'T SAVE INOUE! I COULDN'T SAVE CHAD! I COULDN'T SAVE ISHIDA! I COULDN'T SAVE DAD! I COULDN'T SAVE RUKIA! I COULDN'T SAVE RENJI! I COULDN'T SAVE ANYONE!" He yelled to the skies.

"Ichigo, don't blame yourself. Cast away your fear, never look ba-"

"SHUT THE FU** UP! " Ichigo yelled, cutting off his zanpakuto. "I failed, Zangetsu! I wasn't able to save anyone! I can obliterate mountains with a swing of the sword, I can obliterate cities with a single cero, I can fire arrows even better than Ishida can, BUT I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ONE PERSON!" He yelled.

"**WE KNOW, KING! WE KNOW THAT YOU FAILED! JUST SHUT UP!" **Hollow Ichigo said as he materialized. **"Remember when we told you that it rains in there whenever you're depressed? Well, it's raining enough to fill an entire ocean right now so will you just shut up-"  
**"YOU SHUT UP! I just lost my entire family! I lost all my friends! I AM THE LAST BREATHING BEING IN ANY OF THE 3 WORLDS! SO YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SHUT UP-"

*SMACK*

Ichigo rubbed his injured cheek. His hollow side just punched him. **"DO YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL? We are parts of you, king. We also felt what you felt, and are still feeling right now. We know you're depressed, king. But tell me, how will bitching around help anything? Would it bring them back to life? No, it wouldn't. So stop bitching around already!" **Hollow Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo stared at his hollow side, wondering if he really just heard his hollow side give him motivation. He stood up. "….Thanks. You can be pretty helpful when you're not trying to kill me. Nimaiya-san was right. You guys are me, parts of my very soul*. I'm sorry, Zangetsu, for lashing at you just now." he said.

**(*AN: This is what I think what Nimaiya meant in Chapter 523. Your Zanpakuto is not your tool. It is not your buddy. It is not your pet. It is not your partner. You are your zanpakuto, and your zanpakuto is you. Don't treat it as your buddy or partner, but treat it as you treat yourself.)**

"Don't be. I know very well what you are feeling right now, Ichigo. What do you suggest we do now?" Zangetsu asked as he materialized.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we should bury the corpses of my-I mean our, friends. Let's start with Urahara first. We owe him that much, at least." He said.

Zangetsu nodded. "Where do you suggest we bury him?" he asked.

"At the Urahara Shoten, of course." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"…..and that's all of them!" Ichigo said. He just finished burying the corpses of the residents of the Urahara Shoten. Having his zanpakuto and hollow materialized was rather helpful.

"**Oooooooh! What's this?" **Hollow Ichigo said as he looked at a small white box.

"Oi, hollow! Put that down! It might had been one of Urahara's freaky experiments!" he said.

"Wait." Zangetsu said, noticing something. "There's a note on that box." He said.

Ichigo and his hollow side looked at the bottom of the box, and indeed there was a small note. It read:

_Open if we have failed. ~Kisuke Urahara_

"Open if we have failed? Do you think he would have had a backup plan if we failed?" Zangetsu asked.

"**Sounds like the freaky shopkeeper. Let's open it!"** Hollow Ichigo said. They opened it, and inside was a letter and a small device. The letter read:

_Dear Kurosaki-san_

_If you are reading this, that means I would most likely be dead. Hell, you might be the only thing alive. I knew this might happen, and I knew you would blame yourself. If anything, I should be the one to blame. I don't want you to suffer, Ichigo. I made something so you could start over. No, it is not a time-travel machine. But it's close enough. It would send you to a parallel universe. It would be just the same as it is in this universe, but probably with a slight change. But even a slight change could change everything. Ichigo, using this would allow you to go to a universe similar to ours. You may have failed saving this world, but maybe you can save another._

"**Wow…that damned shopkeeper is really crazy prepared. You wanna try it out, king?"** Hollow Ichigo asked.

Ichigo stared at the note and the small device in the box. This could be his chance to start over. There was nothing to do in this universe anyways. "Let's do it." He said.

Zangetsu nodded, agreeing with Ichigo. "Very well then. Get ready, Ichigo. And conceal your reiatsu, too." He said. Ever since the Quincy training he got from the Ishida Family, he had been able to control his reiatsu perfectly. He had also sealed Zangetsu. Zangetsu looked like an average katana when sealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ichigo yelled as he fell into the ground. He saw the portal close. He sighed. "Now what do I do?" he asked himself. "No one would believe me if I said I came from a parallel universe…..." He asked himself. His spirits had gone back to his inner world. He looked down at his clothes. He was no longer wearing his shinigami uniform. That got ripped off a long time ago. He is now wearing Tensa Zangetsu's cloak, only more ragged. It kinda made him look like the Grim Reaper.

"_I have a suggestion. Parallel Universes are different from each other due to a slight change. Why don't we find out what make this universe different from ours?"_Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Good idea. Let's look around." He said. He shunpo'ed across the town, with no real destination in mind. He stopped when he saw 2 things he never thought he'd see again. Tatsuki and Inoue. They were walking home from school. However, there was a third person with them. Someone he didn't recognize. The girl had long orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was quite attractive.

"_**Eyeing girls eh, King? Well, at least you have good taste."**_ Hollow Ichigo said. Ichigo ignored him.

"_Wait. There's something wrong here…."_ Zangetsu said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"_Don't you notice? That girl has reiatsu….and it feels exactly like yours."_ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo widened his eyes and felt the girl's reiatsu. And sure enough, it felt exactly like his. "Why the hell does that girl has my reiatsu signature?" he asked himself.

"_I think I know why, king. Look at her! She has orange hair. She has brown eyes! Doesn't that ring a bell?"_ Hollow Ichigo said.

Ichigo put the puzzle pieces together. "You mean….that girl….is me?" he asked.

"…_..yes Ichigo. I think that girl is this universe's version of you."_ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "But….I'm a guy!" he exclaimed.

Hollow Ichigo chuckled. _**"Not in this universe, king."**_ He said.

Ichigo still couldn't believe it. Concealing his reiatsu so the other Ichigo wouldn't sense him, he followed the girls. _"Does it count as stalking if I'm following myself?"_ he thought. He saw two men looking at the girls. He overheard them talking.

"Hey man, look at those girls! That orange-haired is pretty cute, and the other one has a huge cleavage! Let's make a move!" he said, making Ichigo narrow his eyes.

"Are you crazy, man? See that orange-haired chick with the brown eyes? She's pretty, but don't even think for once that she's just a pretty girl! I've heard of guys who get hospitalized after asking her out. She's Karakura High School's Ichigo Kurosaki!" the other guy said.

'…_.well, that seals it. She really is me.'_ Ichigo thought.

'_**Yep. But I wonder, why is she so pretty if her male version is so ugly?'**_ Hollow Ichigo said with a grin.

"_Hollow, we look exactly alike. Calling me ugly means you are ugly too, ugly."_ Ichigo thought. His hollow was silent. Ichigo smirked at his mini-victory.

"Well, now we know what makes this world so different to ours. What do we do now?" Zangetsu asked.

"_Well, I need to integrate myself to society. For that, I need documents and a gigai. There's no way anyone would believe that I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I would need to create an entirely new identity. And there's only one person who can help me with that…."_ Ichigo thought.

"_Urahara Kisuke?"_ Zangetsu said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. He shunpo'ed to Urahara Shoten immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

He knocked on the door of the Urahara Shoten. The door opened, revealing Tessai.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Tessai asked.

"I need to speak with Urahara Kisuke." Ichigo said.

Tessai nodded. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll call Urahara." He said, inviting Ichigo inside.

Ichigo went inside and sat down. It felt very nostalgic for him. It was taking all his strength to control himself from doing something foolish.

"Why hello there! You wanted to see me?" Urahara said as he entered the room.

"Yes, yes I do." He said. He took off the hood of his cloak, letting Urahara see his face. Urahara gaped for a second or two and then regained his composure. "Let me guess…..you're from a parallel universe, right?" he asked.

"…..yes. So wait, you already planned for this ages ago?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep! So you came from a universe where Ichigo Kurosaki is male, huh? So I was right thinking that Aizen is interested in her." Urahara asked.

"Yeah, I'm a male version of this world's Ichigo Kurosaki. Since you already know who I am, I'm guessing you know what I'm looking for right now." Ichigo said.

Urahara nodded. "A gigai and fake documents, right?" Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded. "Well, leave that to me!" he said.

"Thanks. And please keep this to yourself, Urahara-san. Don't let anyone else know, even my father." Ichigo said.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at that."Why would I tell your father? He's just a human, after all." He said, making Ichigo gape his mouth and widen his eyes.

"….just a human? What are you talking about? He's a former member of the Zero Squad! You both were friends since you guys were kids in the Rokungai!" he exclaimed.

"What? Former member of the zero squad? Parallel Kurosaki-san, he's just a normal human. Nothing more, nothing less." He said.

"No….no way…..Wait, how about mom? Was she a quincy?" he asked.

"No, she was a human too." Urahara said.

"My my, this is a very big game changer." Zangetsu said as he materialized, shocking them both. "The Ichigo from my-OUR universe had parents who were both not human, or at least not a normal human. In our world, Isshin was a Shinigami and Masaki was a Quincy. Damn it, why didn't I notice it before? The Ichigo of this world had much less reiatsu compared to you when you were still a 'normal' human, Ichigo. This changes MANY things, Ichigo. Without the head-start of having powers inherited from your parents, she would have a VERY hard time even _surviving_ the first month of being a shinigami." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo's thoughts drifted to the memories of his first major battle. His battle with Kenpachi. He barely managed to survive that, and he had his powers inherited. This Female Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance. "Looks like I'll have to help her more than originally intended." He muttered. He looked at Urahara. "Now I need those fake documents more than ever. I need to craft a new identity, and enroll to Karakura High School….again." Ichigo said.

Urahara nodded. "Well, what should be your new name? You can't be Ichigo Kurosaki, after all." He said.

"Hell, I don't know….I'll be…..Tensa Shirosaki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fem! Ichigo's POV**

Hello there. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a 15 years old girl. I go to Karakura High School, and my family runs a clinic, owned by my crazy dad. And my special ability? I can see ghosts. I have only been able to see them clearly just recently, but I remember seeing blurs when I was younger. I don't know why I have this ability, but I don't abuse it or anything. In my spare time, I help spirits pass on by fulfilling their wishes. Actually, I don't know if they pass on, but they do fade after I help them.

Oh yeah, there's something else too. My hair colour's orange. And it's NATURAL, by the way. But because of it, I attract many gangsters and delinquents, thinking I am a delinquent too. Hey, there _are_ such things as female delinquents too, but I'm _not_ one of them. Also, people generally think I'm one of those slutty girls due to my hair. And I can assure you, I am NOT one of them. If you even think something remotely close to that, prepare to die.

But I do have friends. They are Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki was my first friend, and my best friend too. Heh, I remember fighting her in karate class when we were kids. She always won. And I remember always crying to mo-err, that's a story for another time. Let's just say I lost someone….close to me. Orihime is my friend that I met through Tatsuki. She is very naïve, so Tatsuki and I always have to protect her from perverts…..especially a certain Chizuru.

Today was supposed to be a normal day. Wake up, beat the shit out of my dad, go to school, protect Orihime from Chizuru, beat the shit out of some thugs, help some spirits, beat the shit out of my dead 2.0, and sleep. Rinse and repeat.

But today, our class is getting a new transfer student. A male student. Orihime was excited, always ready to make new friends. Tatsuki was preparing to 'teach' him if he turns out to be a pervert. Me? I'm not anticipating anything. How will one man change my life?

"Okay, Class, meet you newest transfer student." Ochi-sensei said. Most of the girls in the class eyed the new student with lust in their eyes. Damn sluts. Okay, I admit he's pretty good-looking. But that hair and his face….I'm pretty sure he's a thug. Just like all the others, he's probably going to confront me and accuse me of either a) being a slut, or b) being a 'wannabe thug'.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tensa Shirosaki. My likes are chocolate and Shakespeare." He said. Well, that's not something you hear everyday-wait a minute…Chocolate? Shakespeare? Orange Hair? Brown eyes?

What the hell is going on here?

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Suggestions are welcome.**

**If you didn't notice the differences of this universes' compared to the original Ichigo's, they are:-**

**Ichigo is female**

**Fem! Ichigo's parents are normal humans. This would have HUGE impact on canon. This is why Fem Ichi said she could only recently see ghosts clearly, as she gained the reiryoku over time as opposed to being born with them like Ichigo did.**

**See You Later!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2- I am Tensa Shirosaki**


End file.
